


A Ballooning Bottle Of Sake.

by bbrown4



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breast Inflation, Butt Expansion, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Haruno Sakura - Freeform, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Breast, Liquor, Magical Pregnancy, Non Consensual touching, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, body fluids, pregnancy expansion, pregnancy jutsu, pregnant Tsunade, quadruplets, rapid pregnancy, sake bottle, the pregnancy ninja universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Tsunade finds herself gaining unexpected occupants when she drinks a gifted bottle of sake. That has side effects that no one could have ever seen coming when her breast and belly begin to swell. Fertility taking hold for the first time in her long life.(Breast inflation, weight gain, rapid pregnancy, lactation, rape, etc.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura - Relationship, Original Male Character - Relationship, Tsunade/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a direct continuation of a pregnancy ninja just taking place two years later. For most of the pregnancy expansion Tsunade is unconscious, so obliviously she isn’t consenting to it. This goes for the sex scene as well, it’s pretty much within the realm of rape so if that isn’t your cup of tea. Please for your own health turn back.

A blonde busty woman sat at a large oak desk that was surrounded by large stacks of paper. 

One pile sat on her right while the other two were on the ground on either side of the desk. The woman was grumbling under her breath as she filled out the sheet before her. 

That appeared to be a report of some kind as she brushed on of her twin pig tails over her shoulder. A knock could be heard coming from the door, brown eyes glanced up briefly in response.

“Come in.”, she muttered continuing to work as the door to her office cracked open. 

A pink haired teen walked in carrying what appeared to be a large bottle in her hands.

“Tsunade-sama, this gift was sent to you from outside the village it was deemed harmless, by IT.”, said Sakura as her teacher waved her to come farther into the room. 

She wore her hair to just past the bottom of her chin and wore a red top with a pair of black battle shorts. She had a pale skirt over it, with a medical pack attached at the back. Her black boots clicked against, the floor as she walked up to the desk setting the bottle down next.

To one of sacks of paper, the blonde put down the pen that she had been writing with and made a grab for the bottle. 

Which she eagerly ripped the wrapping paper off of it was a bottle of sake an expensive looking one. Just from the appearance of the label on the bottle alone,Tsunade grinned brushing what she had been working on to the side. 

Sakura made a noise of protest, but was able to grab the stack and her teachers work without them falling all over the place. While The busty blonde popped open the top and leaned down opening a bottom shelf where she pulled out. A cup and set it on the desk, she poured some of it into the glass. 

Setting the bottle back down and then turned to the disapproving state of her student. 

“Oh don’t worry Sakura I’ll get to it, I’m just taking a break now go tell people to not bother me.”, With that she waved off her apprentice and picked up the glass taking a big swig. 

The teen tried to stop her, but she was just ignored sighing Sakura shook her head and walked out of the room.

There was no talking to her when the blonde got like that the next best thing to do would be to find Shizune. She would know how to go about this better, after all Sakura had only been working with her teacher for under two years. 

She took one of the stacks of paperwork with her making sure to close the door behind her. Once the pink haired teen was gone with a click, Tsunade finished off the rest of the glass. Then poured herself another, she sighed enjoying the warmth going through her system. 

Little did she know that a sinister purpose had been sent with the liquor. 

The busty woman leaned back farther in her chair continuing to sip from her second cup. Enjoying the drink, while reading a paper on her desk, changes were occurring within her core.

A growl came from her stomach and Tsunade grunted in slight discomfort, but she brushed it off. Still drinking from her glass and finishing off what was left in the current one. While her head was tilted back, her heavy breast quivered inside of the tight robe. 

This went unnoticed by the hokage as her skin became tinted a reddish hue that was faint. 

At first but quickly turned a darker shade, they started to rise up like something was filling her massive chest. The double dds gradually started to inch out against the low hanging tops. 

Tsunade set the cup down, pouring herself another glass this happened to be her third one. Still she paid little mind to the continuing changes of her figure, her breast climbed forward inch by inch. The reddish hue started to travel across her skin and down her torso towards. 

Her belly which became an even darker tint than the ones of her breast, that still expanded outwards inching ever forward. 

A low-pressure started to build in her and the blond groaned as the hues faded from both areas of skin. Sinking into the flesh, that was bubbling faintly it gurgled and rumbled out as the flesh started to pulsate. 

Inward and outward matching the beating of a heart, she choked on her sake catching a glimpse from her fourth cup. 

Gasping out, “What the fuck?!” 

Her brown eyes bugged out in disbelief watching her heavy chest that was inching up getting bigger. They soared to greater heights, causing the cloth of her robe to strain. 

In an effort to not slip out, and flash anyone that would see her bust had grown. They had gotten bigger in the short time of her drinking, what was impressive was that they had outgrown her natural size. Approaching the next cup size of triple ddds, her robe slides down a bit which revealed more cleavage. 

Then she normally did, Tsunade signed taking another slip of the sake. 

She set the glass down as warmth spread through her body and her robe slid down a bit farther. The heavy breast shuddered greatly and shook with a great force jutting forward in a surge of growth. 

Flopping out of her robe, ripping it in the process as they flew to freedom. They expanded to the greater cup size of a H bust bouncing down onto her torso in all their glory. Her areolas hardened and inflated into puffy bugles, spreading across her breast they grew thicker. 

Swelling to the size of a pinky finger, finalizing their growth as heavy brown nipples. 

A moan of relief escaped Tsunade, the robe no longer constricting her chest. The left-over cloth sat out to the sides and under her massive chest puzzled she reached out. 

Then cupped one of her heavy tits, causing a shudder of pleasure to run up her form. Her hand needled the flesh as it grew, causing her to tilt her head back and eyes to fall close in pleasure. Tsunade squeezed them a bit, distracted from the sound of rushing liquid. 

That could very faintly be heard, continuing to whine Tsunade missed the occurring changes that began on her belly. 

That took on a new shape, it jolted up in response to her swelling tits still pulsating from before at the end of each. Heart like beat, the flesh rolled out and upwards, the liquid splashing into her womb with amniotic fluid. 

Something that had never filled it before the hokage’s womb had been empty for decades in her fifty-one years.   
As life took hold inside for the first ever, her womb was gladly fulfilling its purpose. Her belly pushed outwards, quickly filling up and out into a tiny baby bump stretching out her robes.

The skin ballooning, surely and steadily swelling up into two months inflating even more. 

It picked up speed bursting forward and pressing out from two, to three and then four months gaining a clearly pregnant look. Tsunade’s breast never stopped their own growth expanding downwards to meet her own baby belly. 

That was rising up towards the middle point, she was gaining a fraternal look on her expanding baby body.   
It jutted rolling more with a babe, her womb burst forward several inches at a time spreading her robes up bigger by the second. The hokages robe was straining a bit against the cloth, creating a cradle in a clear bugle shape. 

That stuck outwards desperately, the bottom of the begun to travel up her swell. 

The thighs began to grow in response, to the coming babe they more than doubled in width her pants.   
They were stretching to their limits, taking an overall plumper shape as her ass and hips tried to play catch up. 

Jutting in growth and puffing out in additional weight as access fat bubbled all over her maternal form. Giving her a plumper shape, the thick hams puffed up like dough in the oven. Her hips popped and puffed outwards in weight as fat bubbled everywhere. 

The large number of hormones reacting to her sudden pregnancy had her growing heavier. 

Tsunade had brushed off what was happening, and decided to continue to drink. Since it was just a little extra breast weight, she had taken to drinking straight out of the bottle of sake. 

She took great sips of it at a time and leaned back into her chair relaxing. She sank farther into it, as an additional thirty pounds piled on her increasingly shapely form. Through the entirely of it, her pants strained from how tight they were becoming. 

While she grew more pregnant, ass exploding out and reaching a new level of pudge the cheeks puffing until they were cradling each cheek separately. 

Showing just how enormous they were, her belly continuously expanded. As it thrusted forward in a new round of growth, bugling several inches at once quickly accumulating on her torso. 

Tsunade filled with life, skin creaking the newfound belly pushed her robe higher up inching north. The weight casting it downwards as it sagged coming to rest atop her thicker thighs. A thud echoed through the room, from a bottle hitting the ground. 

It rolled a bit coming to rest at the side of her desk, the sake bottle now laid empty a soft snore could be heard. 

Through the air her gravid belly sat fat, heavy and greatly distended Tsunade looked more like someone ready for motherhood. Than a hokage, as her hips stopped her expansion, the leader of Konohagakure once thin and fit. 

Now resembled a woman in the second trimester of her pregnancy. Her belly was hanging off her frame, skin still tightening, stretching into a plush glove pushing the robe halfway up. The gravid belly was out in the open, the upper part of her robe becoming tangled under her swollen breast. 

Tsunade laid unconscious in her chair, belly swaying up and down in a steady motion whole body shaking from a snore. 

That fell out of her open mouth, a trail of drool dropped down the side of her maternal orb. That was clearly a seventh month pregnancy womb, a gurgling noise could be heard from the hard surface. 

That was puffing up like a balloon filling with air, heavy breast trembling while they filled with a rush of milk.She continuously grew more pregnant, while a figure watched from a safe distance through a pair of binoculars. In front of an apartment window, it was a younger man who appeared to be in his early thirties. 

He wore a black turtle neck, with a pair of dark blue ninja pants that had matching black sandles. 

Spiky brown hair that fell over one of his eyes and stopped at the nape of his neck. Gray eyes watched, a chuckle escaping him as he eagerly watched her belly quaking then widening more with their baby. 

“I’ve waited for so long, princess but your filling up so nicely I can't wait. Hope that you’re ready to see those triplets.”, He whispered to himself eyes never once leaving her expanding womb. 

It grew even more massive, bigger and rounder surging zooming past two cup sizes her areola darkened while drippling sloppy down the fat surface. 

The sheer pressure had grown to be too intense, so milk slipped out from the tips at a steady pace. The hokage’s heavy womb started peaking up between her breast and driving them apart. 

So that they came to rest on either side of her of the maternal orb. Tsunade’s tits were reaching a truly impressive size of J cups, that were overflowing with milk for the growing babe. That was nestled inside her rounding flesh, surging outwards ballooning to larger and larger proportions. 

Her pregnant swell creaked crawling forward a thumping noise echoed into the room. 

The navel almost popping out completely now its own hill atop her swollen orb. This was the signal of her descent into eight months pregnant, belly becoming obscene for someone. 

Carrying a simpleton pregnancy, she was wide, fat and rounding lovingly. Tsunade looked downright fertile, just from her sheer size alone. The hokage looked like she had swallowed an entire watermelon when really her womb, was carrying more than one babe. 

Babies' twins to be exact were within the tight space of her womb.

They were resting inside of her distended and shiny skin, while on the outside her heavy breast rested atop of the massive orb. Like it was their own shelfs, continuing to get increasingly heavier. 

If Tsunade was awake, she would have had a hard time seeing over them. Just from the way she was laying back in her chair, swelling even more they became fuller, much heavier, massive in their own right. The growth proceeded now resting at a L cup atop of her now fertile girth rolling forward and becoming tighter.

Thanks to the never-ending growth, the blonde's midsection held more room for the twins resting in her swell. 

The skin distended, one of the babes kicking the side of her womb. Her obscene orb stretched in multiple places inching outwards; milk was dripping down her popped out sides. 

A loud snore escaped her open mouth, drool fell down the fat surface mixing with the breast milk trail. The womb sat out open the now completely, along with her tits robe having fallen down her sides. It barely covered anything, so Tsunade was fully naked from the waist up and her pants weren’t fairing much better. 

They had fallen to the underside of her baby belly and were clinging to her expanded ass, hips and thighs. 

Her life-filled orb had blown into a full-term pregnancy and yet it didn’t stop the skin was stretching, surging forward. The large round ball was taking over her lap and nothing could heed it progress. 

Tsunade’s snores grew louder, she got larger her swell crept out as inch upon, inch upon, inch stretched her skin. The force of her obscene growth looked big enough to house at least three full-term babies. The expansion wasn’t slowing down, if anything it was speeding up her womb trembling and surging out in quicker spurts. 

Her abdomen ballooning tightly stretch marks appeared in several places on her otherwise flawless skin. 

The super loud rumbling noise coming out from her womb. The hokage swelled past full-term with quads, it popped out into quintuplets gurgling before blowing out once more. 

Her maternal orb inched outward even bigger, belly so massive it took up most of the fifty one year old woman’s figure. The sphere pushed her tight taut tits, up towards her snoring face, pushing her legs apart so they spread wide. The girth was pressing down against her thicker thighs, the slug princess had grown so huge, that the man watching. 

Her from his apartment jaw dropped in shock, a wide smile quickly overtook his face. 

“Oh this is perfect, she’s even more pregnant than I could have ever hoped for. She looks downright radiant, and maternal with that full belly hanging off her.” 

He sat a little closer to the window, watching as a great growth hit her fertile sphere. It filled with life once more, inching out, creaking finally coming to a stop after the grave burst. 

Her chair groaned under the blondes much heavier frame Tsunade snores greatly away in maternal bliss. Kicks pushed out from her skin, from one of the many babies nestled deep in her fat swollen womb. A knock sounded on the door to her office, while Tsunade continued to saw logs. 

Another knock came from the door, followed by two more before a nob could be heard turning. 

“Tsunade-sama? I'm coming in sensei.”, Sakura said from the other side of the door, which she opened and walked into the room. 

She was looking over at a few papers that, she was carrying in her hands. Closing the door behind her, she walked up to the oak desk then stopped glancing back up at her teacher. 

She gasped softly, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, dropping the papers in her hands.Mouth open in absolute shock, the pink haired teen blinked twice shaking her head. Trying to take in the sight before her, snoring away in her chair behind the desk appeared a very different hokage. 

“Oh my god?! Tsunade-sama?!”

The slug princess looked very different no longer was she the thin, lean and shapely woman that she was used to seeing. 

In her place was a larger woman who appeared to be in the late stages of her pregnancy, her teacher bigger than she had ever seen. In the two and a half years that they had known each other, since becoming her teacher. 

A great ball of flesh hung off her torso, out in the open with her breast also much larger. Sakura hurried to her teacher stopping by her chair, kneeling down next to her gravid side. Tsunade’s baby belly was resting over the arms of the chair and brushed against Sakura’s arm. 

When she got close enough to the fertile swell, it took up her entire view. 

She gasped softly in awe, it stretched out far and wide looking very full and round a shudder raced through her.  
As she got a closer look at her fertile looking swell, the teen could see just how stretched out far and wide it was. 

She reached out with one of her hands and pressed it against the flesh. It was hard, there was something firm in it her belly was very distended and engorged. Sakura pressed her other hand against the top of the swell and rubbed the skin in a circular motion. 

She felt something kick against her hand on the top of the sphere. Sakura jerked back in surprise, pressing her chin in her hand. 

“Well that settles it, but how? Sensei’s pregnant …”, she mumbled softly in disbelief her left hand was still pressed against the firm skin.

The slug princess was without a doubt pregnant and much bigger then anyone’s ever seen. Most of her previous figure had been overtaken by her pregnant swell and breast. The teen couldn’t be sure, but Tsunade looked like she had gained additional weight on top of the baby. 

Something else kicked her hand and green eyes shot to it in surprise. 

“Another? .. so she’s carrying multiples?” 

Her womb was out in the open proudly taking over her lap, pushing her fat thighs apart on the chair below. 

Sakura’s eyes traveled over her form taking it in fully, since she had stepped into the room. The teen only just now realizing that, she was naked from the waist up. 

Breast resting at a L cup atop her massive swell, milk leaked from her enlarged brown nipples. A blush spread across her cheeks and she glanced away in embarrassment. She felt a little silly, for not having noticed it sooner. 

Still she tried to shake it off, this wasn’t the right time for it Sensei needed her. 

The teen ninja needed to find the cause of this, so she placed both of her hands back on her belly. Feeling around Tsunade’s torso, Sakura felt three more consecutive kicks from inside the tight womb. 

Which lead the current count to at least three, moving closer to the top. Her hand brushed against something warm and wet, she grimaced taking her hand back. She tried to shake off the breast milk, that was leaking down her popped out sides. 

Tsunade was lactating, this … this was a lot more serious than she had thought. 

Still retracting both of her hands from her sensei’s fat womb, she stood up and backed away turning around.   
Sakura walked back towards the front of the desk, where the papers she had dropped lay. 

She bent over picking up what she had dropped and gathered the stack back together. Coming to the desk, she set them down onto it as she tried to turn back to her snoring teacher. Her foot brushed against something causing it to roll over in front of her. 

It unfurled itself and Sakura glanced down to see a half open scroll guessing that it must have fallen off.

Somehow in the chaos of her growth she kneeled down and picked it up off the floor. She turned it over in her hand, trying to get a closer look at it. 

But there didn’t seem to be anything special about it, just a normal rolled up scroll that had fallen. She shouldn’t mess with something that had been on her sensei’s desk. But still curiosity got the better of her, and Sakura messed with the flap that kept the scroll closed. 

She slowly unrolled the scroll letting part of the flap fall over her arm surprisingly it was blank. 

She furrowed her brow puzzled, “why is this scroll blank? Was this something Sensei was gonna write on?” 

Continued to unroll it a few more inches it continued to be blank in her hands.Puzzled but deeming it harmless, the pink haired teen was setting it down. 

When a bit of ink finally appeared before her, but it wasn’t much just a single word. Sakura squinted trying to make out what it said, but the word was blurry enough. That even up close it was still difficult to make out, when she lifted the paper closer to her face. 

It did little to help, when a flash of a faint light caught her attention chakra started leaking out.

The light got brighter blinding her briefly, she closed her eyes and her head snapped back in reaction. While they were closed the paper turned a dark red hue, a popping noise echoed out of it. 

A smoke like substance started to leak out of the scroll pooling around her. It floated upwards covering her from toe to head, it caused her to cough inhaling some of the substance. Sakura’s green eyes flew open and she reeled back when the scroll when it set itself on fire she coughed a few more times. 

From breathing in the thick smoke, it burned through to the end she dropped. 

Turning into a ash pile at her feet, catching her breath Sakura’s breathing returned to normal. Rubbing the palm of her gloved hand against one eye, she was startled when the door slammed open. 

Against the wall, the loud banging noise jerking the blonde into awareness behind her. Several ninja ran into the room, most wearing mask showing their higher rank Anbu. Some of the most elite warriors rushed into the office to secure their hokage.

They lined up along the sides of the office and the entrance blocking anyone from entering or leaving. 

With everyone in the room, eyes widen to the size of plates and cries of shock echoed through it. When they saw the state that their leader was in, Tsunade was no longer asleep she was rising. 

The blond yawned, then blinked becoming more aware of her surroundings. Quickly noticing all the people in her office staring at her, some in awe others in horror along with her student. 

She raised an eyebrow in question, the massively pregnant quintuplets mother groaned out, “what?” 

In an annoyed tone, she shifted in her seat subconsciously arching her back forth.

Which caused her womb to fall forward farther into her wider thighs. Several eyes stayed glued to the orb hanging off of her torso, while others shared nervous glances with each other.

Sakura rubbed her forehead sighing, she brought her hand down to cover her mouth. Then let out a light cough at the awkward stunned silence, she remained silent but jerked her hand in a downward motion.   
Pointing at her own flat belly, Tsunade followed the motion of her hand eyes traveled over her expansive breast.

Down the great sea of expansive, taut, engorging flesh that was ALL connected to her. 

A shrill of absolute shock, fell over her where her semi big chest sat. Was now a much larger pair of swollen tits, that sat atop a fat, widen ball of flesh that used to be her flat belly. 

Tsunade’s pupils dilated and her jaw dropped open as she raised a shaking hand. Up to her inflated swell, pressed her hand against the inflated skin pushing down. The flesh was rock hard having little give, it was very warm, heavy distended as one of the babies. 

Inside of her womb kicked, she gasped some-something was inside her, her her womb was stretched tightly.

Full she was so full, awe shot through her core , she she looked maternal. The hokage gasped hit with a realization she...she was pregnant, very pregnant from the looks of it. 

Her breast were extremely swollen with milk resting lazily atop of her expanded taut gut. Her ass hanging out so wide, that they could be used as a cushion. She was big and heavy, baby belly stuck out a clear foot in front of her, of her form hanging out over her feet.

“Uh h-hokage-sama?” , a voice questioned. 

It knocked her out of her stupor, glancing over to see a Anbu who stood next to the desk. 

He wore the standard uniform for his unit only thing standing out about him was the light green blanket. Hanging over his arms, folded neatly it was at least a full body size.

Sakura coughed again, repeating her earlier jester and motioning to her own entire upper body. Tsunade blinked at her in confusion, then did a double take of herself. When she finally looked down and found herself completely naked from the waist up.

Letting her swollen maternal hang out for the entire room. 

She rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration, arms setting themselves onto the chair. She tried to lift her much heavier form up and out, which proved to be difficult with the additional weight. 

That had been piled onto from the babies cradled inside her womb, babies … jesus there were definitely multiples in there. She had been a medic long enough, worked with enough maternal woman to know exactly what was inside. The hard part would be figuring out the why and how, but that would come later. 

She had to figure out how to deal with what she was carrying and just how many. 

But that would have to come later, first thing now would be to get dressed. Then to get her bigger ass to a hospital the rest the older woman would figure out as she went. 

She grunted trying to lift herself up, with little effort Sakura hurried to her side to help. Her stand up, Tsunade didn’t need the help, but she figured her student could use the reassurance. It took her a moment to regain her balance, from the additional weight added to her form. 

Her breast jiggled atop her swell, she turned towards the owl masked ninja who held out the green cloth. 

Towards her, the blond took it and put her arms through one of the shelves of what was actually a robe. Sakura came out behind her, helping her other arm through it.

Then succoring it over her shoulders, Tsunade closed the front over her maternal orb. Tieing it closed with the ribbons in the front, the green cloth did little to hide her distended belly. It only seemed to exaggerate her already extraordinarily womb one hand pressed against her back. 

While the other rested on her swell, subconsciously she rubbed her hand up and down the flesh creasing it. 

Once she was more presentable, Sakura glanced at her in concern asking, “Sensei can you remember what happened?” 

While one of the Anbu, stepped towards her stopping next to Sakura. 

“How are you feeling Hokage-sama?” 

Tsunade opened her mouth to respond then winced in pain, everyone around her flinched. While the ninja around her leaned forward in concern, she rubbed her belly feeling one of them kick her walls. 

“Calm down everyone, I’m fine one of the babies kicked me, I’m not used to the sensation yet it’s rather uncomfortable really.”, She scowled down at her maternal frame, she was just now realizing how much additional weight she had gained. 

Rubbing her back, there was a slight pain in her lower back it wasn’t used to carrying all the weight hanging off her. 

Some of the Anbu, were still frozen in horror at the confirmation of Tsunade being extremely pregnant. The sake bottle from either was picked up off the floor by one of them wearing a deer mask. 

Sakura looked down at the bottle, the deer Anbu had carried over to them, “ this was the last thing you consumed?” 

The blond nodded waddled closer and took it from his hand examining it closely. 

“Yeah this was a gift from someone, it got past IT you met want to take it up with them.”, she replied handing it back to deer mask Anbu who took it walking back to another Anbu. 

They exchanged a few mumbled sentences, between each other while Sakura helped Tsunade move across the room. 

Just as she reached the couch, the hokage shouted over her shoulder, “Well what are you all doing!?! I want everyone looking into this sake and just what was the motivation for impregnating me!!” 

Everyone jumped startled, then leap into action the deer masked Anbu disappeared with two others in a puff of smoke. Several others followed, while the owl masked ninja approached Sakura carrying another cloth robe and pants. 

She helped her down on the couch, groaning in relief sinking back into it. Her body wasn’t used to carrying all this weight, hands resting atop the mound. Once owl handed over his load he also disappeared in a cloud of smoke following the rest of the ninja. 

Leaving the teacher and student alone, the teenage ninja set the extra clothes on the arm of the couch. Then sat down on the edge, next to her obscene Sensei took up most of it now. 

“Why don’t you rest here, while I get Shizune-san, sensei.” 

Brown eyes were glued to the ball of flesh attached to her frame, giving a light nod in response. 

“Yes, bring one of the doctors with you as well, having a second opinion can’t hurt. Bring the one I usually work with you’ll know who.”, She said wincing in discomfort once more, when two babies kicked at once. 

Her hands shot to her swollen belly, they shared a glance while Tsunade grimaced Sakura’s hand pressed against her belly. 

Feeling a kick against it, “ There are at least more than four kids sitting inside me great…” she groaned. Sakura winced in sympathy, giving her mound a pat she stood up. 

“I’ll be sure to grab Satori-san as well sensei, rest easy for now I’ll be quick.” 

She waved then pulled the door open while Tsunade waved her off snarking back, “ Go, go, I’ll be fine I’m pregnant, it’s just a couple of babies it’s not like I’m gonna drop dead from a bloated belly.” 

She giggled under her breath and closed the door behind her leaving the pregnant hokage alone.


	2. A Secret Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While resting Tsunade is visited by a familiar stranger who decides to take a closer look at her sudden pregnant swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the non consenting sex so just a heads up.

Tsunade signed falling back against the couch, her head resting back at the head of it.

A yawn escaped her, she felt a wave of tiredness wash over her despite sleeping earlier. She felt much more comfortable off her feet, she felt the motion of babies moving inside her. 

That was going to take some getting used to warmth traveled up her swell. Her hand rubbed over her belly in a circular motion eyes drifting downwards fluttering she started to drift off. She watched her fat bulge trying not to fall asleep, one of the babies turned in her womb it gurgled with a great force. 

Tsunade lost the battle falling immediately into sleep, she passed out laying back farther on the couch.

She slumped sliding down slightly belly crawling farther over her thighs towards her knees. She started snoring away in ignorant bliss paunch womb rising and falling in motion with her breath. 

Quintuplet mound packed full to bursting in the taut tight gut, snore echoed softly. Tsunade was dead to the world around her.The window behind her desk slid open, a figure stepping through it. A head of brown hair peaked through, followed by the rest of his body. 

This was the same man from before who had watched from his window while she grew spontaneously pregnant.

He crept farther into the room, each step silent to not alert anyone outside the office. He stopped kneeling down at her gravid snoring side, gazing down at the fat wide rounded belly. 

Performing a quick look around double checking for anything that could alert them to his presence. Sensing none in or just outside of the room, he sighed in relief they were alone truly completely alone. The pregnant woman all alone, giddy excitement raced through him inching a bit closer he couldn’t wait to examine. 

Tsunade’s maternal form to see the results of his hard work his hands paused atop her swell at the ribbons. 

That held the cloth closed over her skin, loosing them a bit the robe covering her distended womb easily came undone. With nothing holding it, the cloth slid down her popped out sides revealing her hard surface to him. 

He reached out, cupping both sides of her fat womb rubbing it up and down. 

Kicks pressed against his wondering hands, he grinned widely in wonder, “Four, five so much more than thought possible…still.” 

Spreading out his senses and still finding nothing turning his attention back towards Tsunade’s snoring form. 

“I think that you have enough room for another my pregnant princess.” He whispered,softly into her hard surface one hand formed a symbol chakra formed around it. 

Taking on a red hue, leaning upon the top of her swell he pressed his hand flat out onto her mound. 

Massaging the rounded skin, watching intensely as the chakra sank into her heavy womb. When a few minutes passed with no visible reaction but with her snoring a bit louder. 

His other hand joined in massaging the popped out sides with chakra pouring in of both sides a faint rumbling creaked outwards. Snores paused she grunted in her sleep, pausing for a moment to check that she didn’t wake. Snoring rose in volume in response, taking this as a sign of progress he continued his work. 

Hands trailing in worship all over her swell, in long steady strokes pleasure starring within her body. 

Tsunade subconsciously arched her womb farther out, seeking more of that warmth in response the rumbling grew louder. It quaked and rushing amniotic fluid flooded her packed womb she groaned in bliss. 

Heavy mound creaky again, Skin starting to inch outwards once more. 

“That’s it .. that a girl, let you’re womb fulfill it’s purpose you’ve been empty for so long. No longer, your filling with young feel how good it is to grow and stretch.”, he whispered tenderly still worshipping her pulsating orb. 

Quints belly continuously swelled out and down sagging farther onto her thighs. 

Crawling inch upon, inch piling onto her stretched skin, amniotic fluid was cradling the coming baby. Robes pushed out farther from her belly she began to look like she was carrying sextuplets. 

The brunette grinned glad that he had loosened her robe otherwise it would be straining the cloth. Her taut tight gut pushing out, rolling her sizable dome of a pregnant womb forward. Swelling up quickly and adding another baby to her compact mound flesh rolling into six months pregnant with septuplets. 

Tsunade moaning unconsciously in pleasure her fat hips thrusting she, was completely obvious to her farther changing form. 

Obscene womb quaked with her louder snores she continued ballooning under his hands. Skin tightening it pushed her maternal mound up the summit raising to meet her sagging breast. 

That began to leak little patches of milk, in response to the additional babies growing inside. The robe top was still covering her breast cradling them, jutting out in extra growth. Swelling up to a K cup, completely soaking the bottom of it from the milk.

Leaking from her engorged tits in a steady peace, snoring long and loudly from her open mouth a wailing snore echoed around the room. 

Drool slipped down the side of her open mouth, leaking onto her fat wide belly it mixed with the breast milk. Trailing down her popped out sides, her tits popped out of the robe top. 

Framing them like a window drape, her inflated leaking areolas the loose ribbons rested underneath. The exposed milk sacks, Tsunade’s navel had gained girth from the additional life. Puffing out, the brunette massaging circularly around her navel chakra pouring continuously. 

Into her obscene womb, moaning softly bliss rushing into her legs subconsciously spread apart. 

Falling back into the soft surface of the couch sinking down, her belly pushing skyward rising a tearing noise heard. Her pants ripping off her thighs, they more than doubled in width thick hams puffing up like dough in a oven. 

Womb soaring higher and higher raising inch, after inch, after inch, pilling upon her midsection becoming more expanded. 

Surpassing eight months in size, he whispered into her hard flesh, “ Can you feel you’re skin stretching, swelling to septuplets feel our baby packing into your cramped womb hokage-sama.” 

Tsunade gasped softly and in her dream she was worshipping her pregnant swell with a unknown lover. Gazing into each other eyes, they rubbed her fertile flesh together pleasure flowing through her never ending. 

“Our babies are growing so well love, you love this feeling don’t you?” 

Just as she was about to answer her womb exploded out in growth and she felt so full the babies felt so right. 

Just as in her dream Tsunade’s maternal swell started to fill once more and in response it bugle forward, pleasure undefined sparkling across her core. Whining in bliss her body eagerly digesting another baby with one big burst. 

It shot out like a rocket, inflating past full term, quaking it jumped out once, then twice ripping the surrounding cloth into shreds. They sprung forth in freedom L sized cups flopping down slapping themselves atop her wide fat mound. Her robe pants slid down her thick thighs and a massive quaked shook her bloated abdomen. 

The brunette took his hands off her fertile skin, he had poured a little to much chakra into her.

He kneeled back from her form, watching her belly as it rumbled and vibrated like a earthquake. He was interested to see what was coming since her reactions to his gifts. 

Had already been abnormal, still it shook with a grave force trembling and vibrating it rolled out pumping like a balloon with air. In three grand jumps, creeping, cradling the growing young inside, skin forcing itself out once more. Reaching full term with octuplets, during her additional growths Tsunade didn’t awaken once. 

He couldn’t be happier, she was one of his dream targets finally incredibly pregnant it was only a bonus. 

When he realized that she was covered in her own breast milk, the brunette kneeled closer at her side again. He reached out creasing the fertile womb taking note of her resemblance to little more than breast and belly. 

They were tucked snuggly with babies, Tsunade’s engorged maternal form resembled a fertility. Grin stretching across his face, it would take her quite a bit of time to get back into fighting shape after this. Kneeling and massaging her massive mound with his left hand.   
The right hand crept between the dough thick thighs, snaking just outside of her lips. 

His gloved finger barely brushing her outer lips, they quivered lightly in response to the pressure. 

A soft sigh escaped her, resuming to snore above him the rapid growth had taken much out of her. Than they had thought, the pregnant leader wouldn’t be stirring anytime soon thanks to her exhaustion. 

Still he traced his finger up and down the sides, Tsunade started to pant. Gradually becoming wet easily and quickly thanks to the ever changing hormones running through her gravid body. Circling the outer lip, his left hand joined its partner at her moist privates. 

Single finger gently pushing in, sliding through her pussy sinking down as her thick thighs spread apart involuntarily. 

Granting him greater access, finger starting to thrust in and out of her. Humming in pleasure heat built up in her womb, picking up speed a second finger joined stretching her wider around it. 

Traveling deeper with each thrust, little rolls pushed into his hand hips grinding down hungrily. Back and forth, back and forth, third then, forth finger pumping into the dripping channel. Pleasure a steadily building presence now, hips fucking onto the invading digits as much as possible. 

The brunette was pressed up against her octuplets underside, maternal mound covering half her thighs soft grunts and moans. 

Escaping in every gasping breath, four fingers rubbing, brushing everything inside of the wet heat. A low keen escaping Tsunade, she continuously bounced atop his hand as much as her heavier form could. 

Chasing her orgasm that was never endlessly approaching at a alarming speed. Thighs eagle spread leaving him, more room to be even closer he licked his lips in pure hunger while finger fucking her.

“Ah ah gah gah oh ooohhhhh.”, mewling in bliss his tongue circled her clit homing in on it repeatedly with a single minded focus. 

It at last reached its peak, her channel clamped down on his finger cumming on his face. Juices soaking the face mask cover the lower half, she rode out her orgasm head falling back. 

Massive swell pushing skyward, back arched moaning long and lowly in the back of her throat. 

“Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmm ooooooooohhhhh hhhhhhaaaaaaa.”, he pulled his hand out of her pussy, pants hitting the floor. 

He was rock hard penis a angry red color with a faint tint of purple at the tip. He had to have her all rational thought flew out the window, there was no more time to waste. 

Cock lined up at her entrance, rubbing the damp sides for a moment teasing the sensitive skin. A shiver ran across her fat womb, loud snore rumbling through her it was even louder if possible. He slid in sinking until the entire length was resting inside her dripping wet heat.   
Wailing snore escaped her, thick member stretched and filled her out completely. 

It didn’t stay still for long, thrusting in and out of her throbbing pussy, pace becoming punishing Tsunade arched. Hips hosting a mind of their own, grinding downward into the upward thrusting motion jerking her up.

She drooled a bit onto the couch under her head, mouth open in continuous moans, groans, and keens. 

“ Know my name hokage-sama, I’m someone that has been so close. I’m satoshi my pregnant princess.”, He grunted panting between breaths pumping into her channel, wide swell rubbing against him. 

Turning him on even more, her hips slamming down onto his cock it crashing deeper into her driving it so far in.

Pleasure never ending bliss, consumed her unconscious mind only driving it home. Good… it felt so good. Tiny pulses of it liting up inside her senses, building better pressure. 

Throbbing cock going harder, faster Tsunade’s body seized in pleasure her pussy clenched around the thick cock. 

“Oh oh oh uh uh ha ha oooo”, keens falling out of her, she was stretched so incredibly open. 

Her hips grinded down harder, trying to get his cock inside deeper. This action was hard with her limited range of motion, Satoshi spread his knees then suddenly set a punishing pace. 

Moving faster, deeper, slamming into her at a rougher speed, he moaned lowly the surrounding pleasure of her wet heat engulfing him was incredible. Massive head struck deep inside her, sending a wave of electronic pleasure and bliss. Cascading through her, Tsunade’s ass was stuffed full, her channel stretched widely.

She choked out loud, lewd gasps and moans her head falling down onto her swollen chest.

They swung back and forth from the rthyme slapping atop her baby belly, her mind blank whining the need was all that mattered in that moment. Her fat womb jerked forward, trying to roll forward into the tiny jabs.

Hitting that spot multiple times, ripples shooting up and down her shapely spine. Gasping mouth open and closed the chords of her neck stood out, heat overwhelming inside the snoring, moaning hokage. It cascaded reaching a peak keening, she twitched shuddering cum sprayed out of her pussy from the strength of her orgasm. 

Covering his cock in her juices, moaning loudly in response his hips rolling in a steady pattern. 

Pleasure astronomical and undefinable consumed her, never had she felt one this strongly in her fifty-one years alive. It stampeded from where Tsunade and Satoshi where connected intimately.

Drool rolled down her chin with how long she had her mouth open in never ending moans. Dreams fogged in unrelenting bliss, she lay there bonelessly on the couch below her. While the brunette continuously slid in deeply in and out, she bucked back against him in a steady lazy pattern. 

The fantastic sex dream she was having only got better, as Tsunade fully embraced just how full, she felt with the babies resting inside her womb. 

How stretched out her skin was, it felt so good, everything did this was how things were meant to be.   
Tsunade had always secretly wanted to settle down with kids and her fertility was taking full advantage of that. 

His cock hit her sweet spot in every hit, thrusting a few more times when finally his orgasm hit. Moaning in relief he was consumed by the fleeting pleasure vision whiting out. For a brief moment the hard surface of her pregnant mound rumbled against his torso it puffed outwards an inch. 

Just from the access amount of cum pouring into her fat bulge. 

The gravidly pregnant Tsunade fell back on the back of the couch her belly rose skyward. Her womb quivered and gurgled it surged out skin stretching again and again.

It swelled bigger turning into a large round, taut sphere her belly exploded out of her in a surge of growth. The crawling flesh pushed Satoshi away from her, it pushed out, up and down in any direction it could. Triplets invaded her fat wide womb, Tsunade’s heavy maternal body shook from the force of her snore. 

She was snoring so loud and so deeply that it sounded like a heavy set man with a problem. 

It was getting extremely loud causing her heavy womb to quake as her abdomen inflated. Until she was stretched out thin and drooling so much, that there was a pool on the couch cushion under her head. 

Her belly grumbled and jutted out in a great growth spurt, jumping forward several inches at a time. Her whole body shook and exploded out trying to catch up to her baby belly weight packing onto her ass, hips and thighs. That blew her robe pants off, ripping so hard and quick the cloth flew across the room hitting the other wall. 

She began to resemble an obese woman in size, gaining at least 60 pounds since the beginning of her pregnancy. 

Amniotic fluid flooded her womb and splashed around her second of triplets Satoshi could visibly see her belly distending with young. Finally in one last growth it jumped forward and flopped down onto her fat thighs last baby tucked into her overly packed womb.

Still snoring loudly Tsunade’s compact mound looked overdue with at least eleven babies at term. Satoshi sighed in relief that she remained passed out, though she was completely naked now. Fertile frame, hanging a good couple of inches off her torso, heavy breast resting atop them leaking milk rapidly from her tips. 

For the resting babes inside her ball of flesh, her breast were overflowing so much that puddles of milk. 

Lay on each side of her maternal body on the couch below. Satoshi reached out and lightly patted her belly, which shook underneath it then a popping noise echoed out.

Her navel stuck outward eagerly from her womb, easily the size of a golf ball. Atop her swollen fat belly and he sighed happily scratching the hard surface it was done.   
Stepping back from her gravid form, Satoshi started to clean up whipping her wet pussy clean of cum.

Throughly making sure to leave no trace of his presence behind , nothing for them to identify him by anyway. 

They hadn’t tracked him yet still best not to take any chances with Tsunade though as he glanced up at her snoring belly. Though she would have a hard time getting back into shape after this he had mixed up something special in the last growth. 

“My hope is that this whole experience feels so good that you’ll want it again, that you’ll start to crave being pregnant and fertile.”

His finger traced her inflated golf sized navel and she shudders in response, “Either way now that this has popped out there’s no undoing this you’ll be pregnant until you give birth my princess.” 

He whispered softly while cleaning her lips, he studied his best work while doing so. 

Her belly was a great sea of expansive, taut, sensitive flesh that made her look like she had swallowed three or more entire watermelons. Her skin stretched out far and wide, do distended from the multiples she carried nestled in her womb. 

Which sat wide and proud in the open, consuming her lap and pushing her thick fat thighs apart on the couch below her. Baby fill body, now naked as a newborn breast resting barely inches from her face. They’d grown They’d grown to M size cups, absolutely massive more than double her natural weight her thin form completely eclipsed. 

By someone clearly in the final trimester of their pregnancy with multiples tucked away.

Multiple limbs were kicking out against the wall of their mothers womb, Tsunade looked like she was about to pop with at least eleven babies. Once he deemed her clean enough the only thing the blond was covered in were her own juices. 

Satoshi gazed upon her heavenly maternal form once last time, he double checked the room everything was exactly how she had it. Before he had made his presence known, but something caught his attention their was a pile of ash. 

On the floor he grinned chuckling softly to himself, “ Looks like some other lucky girl set off one of my traps for Tsunade must have been the little teen.” 

He scratched the back of his head, he bent down picking up a pinch of the ash examining it between his fingers. 

Feeling the texture of the material, he nodded to himself, “ Yup this is definitely my powder, poor thing doesn’t know what’s coming. Oh well can’t leave this here regardless.” 

He pulled a small scroll out of his back pocket, opening the flap he set it on the floor then swept the ash into the scroll. He made a hand symbol, the scroll glowed a light blue then rolled itself up. 

Taking all of the ash with it and leaving no trace, he glanced around not finding the empty sake bottle. Looks like they had grabbed it still, they would find nothing concrete from it. Still trailing back over to her side, he creased her cheek one last time. 

The brunette turned away from her towards the window jumping out and making a break for it. 

Jumping speedily back to his apartment, once Satoshi was back in his apartment he changed into a new set of clothes. Brushed his hair and put his headband back on around his neck. 

Tilting his head at the sound from his apartment window, Satoshi opened it a raven flew in then landed on his arm. It held out its leg, where a small scroll sat reaching for it he opened it giving it a quick look over. The message was a demand for him to come to the hospital with Satori to look over the Hokage. 

A sudden incident had occurred and she would need them both for a second opinion to look her over as well. 

He chuckled which grew into a full blown laugh, oh if only they knew still he coughed into his hand calming himself. He had gotten his wish the slug princess was carrying young, he would get to have a tip close and personal look. 

Now the only thing to do would be to watch her little student it was only a matter of time before she experienced her own motherhood. He would be able to watch closely either way his luck was turning out for the better finally.


End file.
